Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 051
Bird of Prey: Part 1, also known as Be Resurrected! Boundary Surpassing Riding Duel is the fifty first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. With Devack defeated, Greiger is turned into a Dark Signer by Roman. Crow who survived the black fog, challenges Greiger to a Duel to avenge the children who disappeared in the fog. Summary Devack's defeat Using its "Eternal Sunshine" attack, "Ancient Fairy Dragon" emits an invigorating blast of light, causing "Cusillu" to dissolve. Devack's hood is thrown back from the blast, as his Life Points hit 0. The surrounding Monkey geoglyph fades away. Leo compliments Luna on the victory, while she considers the fate of the Duel Monster Spirits, believing to have freed them. Devack, with pitch-black eyes and dust powering from his body slowly approaches the twins. Leo acts as a shield for his sister. Ashamed with his loss, Devack begs for Roman's forgiveness and reaches for the twins, who are pushed out his way by Yusei, before he can make contact. The Dark Signer collapses into a pile of dust, leaving the others watch in anxiety. Spirit world The Monkey geoglyph disappears from the sky and the souls of the spirits return to tablets in Zeman's castle, where they are subsequently released. Torunka understands that Luna has managed to free them and informs the spirit's of her endeavour. Control unit Trudge and Yusei compliment the twins on how they performed in the Duel. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus appear in front of the party. Trudge, who refused to accept the existance of such spirits, believes the Solid Vision from the Duel must still be active. However Ancient Fairy Dragon speaks to him, claiming not to be an illusion, which causes Trudge to faint. Ancient Fairy Dragon thanks Luna and informs her of the spirits well-being, thanks to her. Luna is glad to hear, but tells Ancient Fairy Dragon that some of the thanks belong to Leo and Yusei for supporting her. Ancient Fairy Dragon thanks them both in return. Yusei asks Ancient Fairy Dragon for her support in their battle with the Dark Signers. Both the dragon and Regulus agree to help and transfigure into card form in Luna's hands. Yusei and the twins proceed into the tower that Devack was guarding. Luna inserts the "Ancient Fairy Dragon" into the control unit. An alarm goes off and the tower begins to rumble. The trio hurry outside before the doors close, where they observe as the tower sinks into the ground, leaving no trace behind. Trudge wakes-up finding the spirits have disappeared and believes he must have been hallucinating earlier. With one tower taken down, Yusei makes plans to tackle the remaining three, starting with the Giant, where he will face Kalin. Dark Signers' lair Roman observes a lit candle from a three pronged candlestick extinguish itself, signaling Devack's defeat. Roman picks up the candlestick and exits the room, vowing to make the Signers pay. He makes his way to a cell, where Greiger is held and calls him out. The two of them make their way to the top of the Enerdy Reactor. He receits Greiger's felony of trying to assassinate Rex Goodwin during the Fortune Cup. As punishment, Greiger is to be executed, which Roman plans to carry out himself, right now. inside the Enerdy Reactor is a swirling pool of Enerdy, which Roman says are the Doors to the Netherworld. He tells Greiger that he is now ready to die and be reborn as a Dark Signer. Greiger must first remember what he felt back when he tried to kill Goodwin in order to alite the flames of vengeance within hs heart. Reminding him of the destruction of his hometown and the alleged fate of his brother and sister and blaming it on Goodwin, fills with Greiger with his hatred for Goodwin and thirst for revenge. With these necessities fulfilled, unexpected to Greiger, Roman activates a trapdoor, causing Greiger to fall into the pool of Enerdy. Before Greiger makes contact with the Enerdy, a spider on the ceiling shoots a web, which catches him around the neck. With Greiger suspended there, Roman calls down to him, stating that he is giving Greiger a chance to seek his revenge, by making him a Dark Signer, who must defeat Yusei Fudo. Greiger convinces himself that he must defeat Yusei and Roman begins the process. A fountain of Enerdy rushes up, engulfing Greiger. Crow As Yusei, Trudge, Leo and Luna make their way to the tower of the Giant, Greiger, follows them on his enchanced Duel Runner, The Beast, vowing to defeat Yusei and Goodwin. Meanwhile, on the other side of Satellite, Crow emerges from a refrigerator, he'd taken cover in to survive the black fog. He falls forward as he makes his way to the Blackbird and remembers what Lazar had said about running for life, before the black fog appeared. He rides the Blackbird through the streets, learning that everyone has disappeared. He returns to his hideout, at Daedalus Bridge and begins to hallucinate as he thinks he sees and hears the children. As he tries to touch them, he realizes that they are not there. After coming to grips with the reality, he screams out loud, before making his way to the edge of the incomplete bridge. Up there, he spots the Giant geoglyph in the sky over the B.A.D. Understanding a Dark Signer to be there, he mounts his Duel Runner and speeds off in its direction. On the way, Crow spots Greiger on his Duel Runner and ramps out in front of him. The two Runners halt and Greiger shouts out, believing Crow to be Yusei. Crow states that he is not Yusei, but he knows who Greiger is and damns him for joining the Dark Signers. Greiger has not met Crow before, but Crow introduces himself and challenges Greiger to a Duel. Greiger questions as to whether Crow is a Signer. Regardless of being a Signer or not, Crow recites his reason for challenging Greiger. Although Greiger is unsure what Crow means, Crow accuses the Dark Signers of taking away the children he took care of. The fate of the innocent cildren, reminds Greiger of his brother and sister. He regarded Crow threat to make his pay as ironic, as he believes he shall make Goodwin pay for killing his siblings. He tells Crow that the fate bestowed on his siblings, caused himto seek vengeance by any means necessary, even through bloodshed. Seeing no use in argueing, Crow suggests they get on with the Duel, refusing to let Greiger face Yusei, until he's beaten him. Greiger refuses to Duel a non-Signer like Crow. However Crow attaches a timer to the Blackbird, whch he says will kill both players when the timer reaches 0. He threatens to chase Greiger unless he accepts. Seeing Crow to be mentally prepared, he accepts the Duel in order to lure Yusei. Greiger informs Crow that once the Shadow Duel starts there will be no turning back and one of them will lose their soul. Crow refuses to receive concern from people who stole away the only place who could go home to. Before they begin, Crow lays down one more rule; both players are turn off auto-pilot for the Duel. Remembering Yusei's encounter with Ccapac Apu, Crow infers that the only way to counter the attacks from an Earthbound Immortal is to use your own riding techniques. The Turbo Duel "Speed World" is activated, setting-up the Turbo Duel. The Killer Whale geoglyph appears and etches out the circuit. Yusei, Trudge and the twins see the geoglyph appear in the sky. Trudge notes that it shouldn't be there as there is no Dark Signer with a Killer Whale birthmark, sparking Yusei to worry that a new Dark Signer may have emerged. Since Luna and Yusei's birthmarks aren't reacting, they deduce that the Dark Signer's opponent isn't a Signer. Greiger sets the rule to decide who goes first; whoever is first around the first corner. Crow chucks the timer onto the ground, explaining that it was ony an alarm clock and suggests they start the race, once the timer hits 0. The timer drops to 0 and the alarm goes off. Both Runners speed off and Crow makes plans on how to get past the corner first, when his Runner has less horsepower. Crow speeds-up, prompting Greiger to go even faster. Greiger gets to the corner first, but drifts to the outmost point, due to the size of his Duel Runner, allowing Crow to easily take the inside lane and move in front of Greiger. Crow goes first and Summons "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" in Attack Position (ATK: 1800). He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Greiger draws "Diving Exploder" and Summons "Trap Reactor・Y FI" in Attack Position (ATK: 800). He discards "Diving Exploder" switching the ATK and DEF of "Shura the Blue Flame" and "Trap Reactor・Y FI", setting them at 1200 and 1800 respectively. Greiger then attacks "Shura" with "Y FI". "Y FI" shoots out "Shura", dropping Crow's Life Points to 3400. The impact from the attack, knocks Crow off course, causing his Duel Runner to sail off course and fall off the side of the highroad. Yusei and company continue to make their way to the Killer Whale geoglyph. Yusei fears for whoever is facing the Dark Signer and hopes they don't make any hasty decisions. Featured Duels Crow vs. Greiger Crow Summons "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" and Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. He ends his turn. Greiger draws "Diving Exploder". He Summons "Trap Reactor・Y FI" and discards "Diving Exploder" to switch the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters. "Trap Reactor・Y FI" attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" (Crow: 3400 Life Points) :Continued next episode... Differences in Adaptations * In the Dub, the words "Crow", and "Bommer" and "Duelist" are removed, also the letters "SPC" is replaced with an arrow, due to FCC regulations. * In the Dub, all flashbacks have a "white mist" around the edge of the screen. * In the original, just before Devack (Demak) turns into dust he asks Roman (Rudger) to forgive him, in the Dub, he says that he'll "drag Leo (Lua) and Luna (Luka) to the netherworld". * In the Dub, the Kanji and Level's on the Stone Tablets which the Duel Monsters Spirits are sealed is removed. * In the Dub, "Sunny Pixie's" outfit is edited to make it less revealing. * In the original, when Torunka saw that the Duel Monster Spirits had been freed he didn't say that Luna (Luka) has to save her own world. * In the Dub, while Yusei and Co. are staring at the Sunrise Leo (Lua) says "this is a total happy ending moment", to which Luna (Luka) replies "Yeah, but this isn't the ending", they said nothing in the original. * In the original, when Leo (Lua) starts crying Luna (Luka) didn't call him a "cry baby". * In the original, when Trudge (Ushio) sees Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus for the first time he didn't say "Hey is there a Laser LIght Show coming on?". * In the original, Ancient Fairy Dragon didn't know what Trudge's (Ushio's) name was. * In the original, Ancient Fairy Dragon didn't describe the Dark Signers as a Disease. * In the original, when Luna (Luka) gets "Regulus" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon", she didn't say "I did it Yusei I finally got the cards that Mina (Mikage) said I'd need!". * In the original, when Luna (Luka) is about to put "Ancient Fairy Dragon" into the Reactor Control Tower, she didn't say "well this is the part were we hope this works". * In the original, when the Reactor Control Tower is collapsing Leo (Lua) didn't ask "where's it going?". * In the original, when Trudge (Ushio) wakes up he didn't say "calm down everyone I'm awake it's OK". * In the original, when Trudge asked where the Control Tower went Leo (Lua) didn't responded by saying "Tower? I don't remember any Tower being there". * In the Dub, the order of Greiger's (Bommer's) flashbacks is altered. * In the Dub, the fire in Greiger's (Bommer's) flashback is recolored purple. * In the Dub, the scene of the Spider Strangling Greiger (Bommer) is cut. * In the Dub, the Spiders web that is Strangling Greiger (Bommer) is removed. * In the Dub, it's Roman (Rudger) who makes Greiger (Bommer) remember all the things that have happened to him and his family, in the original, Greiger (Bommer) remembered these things himself. * In the original, when Crow comes out of hiding he didn't ask himself "how did I end up here?". * IN the Dub, when Crow is worrying about the orphans he looks after he says "I better check my Nest, I hope my friends are OK. Come on faster, faster, if they're all missing I don't know what I'll do", he said nothing in the original. * In the Dub, the scene of the residents of Satellite being absorbed by the Black fog is cut. * In the Dub, the first scene of Crow and Greiger (Bommer) in front of some old buildings in the ocean is cut. * In the original, when Crow is challenging Greiger (Bommer) to a Turbo Duel he didn't say "the currency I accept is defeat". * In the original, Greiger (Bommer) didn't describe Yusei as "Goodwin's little puppet". * In the original, to force Greiger (Bommer) into a duel Crow put a bomb on his Duel Runner, in the Dub, he puts on an "Electro Magnetic Pulse Charge" on his Duel Runner instead. * The words "To Be Continued" are added in the Dub.